Demigods? What the heck are Demigods?
by otakuintheimpala
Summary: What would happen if the Flock found Camp Half Blood and met the Percy Jackson gang? And who is Fang, really? Minor Percabeth and Fax. Not Max/Percy! First FanFiction! Please review! Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fan Fiction. I got really bored so I decided to try writing. It might suck so tell me what you think!**

**Summary: What would happen if the Flock found Camp Half Blood and met the Percy Jackson gang? And who is Fang, really? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride, do you think I'd be writing this? No, I'd be sitting on a lounge chair by the pool, behind my mansion, being served drinks by one of my butlers. SO I OWN NOTHING!**

Third Person POV

Sixty-two years ago, Maria Di Angelo was sitting in her hotel room with her three kids; her daughter Bianca and her sons Nico and Rocco. Bianca was 11, Nico was 9, and Rocco was 1. Hades, their father, was there as well. He was sitting in a chair watching the kids play. A few minutes later, Maria stood up.

"I'll be right back."She told Hades, as she walked to the bathroom, but he was already asleep so he didn't hear her.

The three kids were playing with blocks on the floor. All of a sudden they heard booming thunder and saw flashes of lightning. Rocco started crying. Bianca and Nico tried to calm him down, but they couldn't.

The two older kids ran over to Hades and tried to shake him awake. It was no use, he just rolled over and kept sleeping. They started yelling for him.

"DADDY!" They both screeched.

Hades jumped up startled by the kids.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

They pointed outside and Hades' eyes widened.

Then Nico yelled over the thunder, "Rocco won't stop crying either!"

Hades scooped up Rocco and rocked him. He finally stopped crying. Now that that problem was fixed, Hades addressed the kids.

"Bianca, Nico,"He said."I need you guys to get your stuff and put it back in your suitcases. I'll get Rocco's stuff together. GO!"

They then ran off to get their clothes and toys. A few minutes later, they were all packed and ready to go.

"Daddy?"Said Bianca."Why are we leaving?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."He said."I'm going to go get your mom. Hold Rocco for a minute."

Hades banged on the bathroom door."Maria! We have to leave! Now!"

"Ok!"She yelled. The shower stopped and she got out.

Just then, lightning struck the hotel room. When it struck, fire started to spread throughout the hotel room.

"Dad!"The kids screamed.

"Kids, go wait for me and your mom in the hallway!"

"OK!"They yelled.

By now, the fire was covering the hotel room. It engulfed the chair and couch in flames. It started spreading to the bedroom that Maria was in.

"NO!"Hades shouted. Maria screamed as the fire inched closer and closer to her. Hades did everything he could to save her, but it was too late. The fire reached her and her pants caught on fire and spread quickly to the rest of her body.

"HADES!"She screamed. He tried again to save her but nothing worked. The fire engulfed her as she screamed, and she was no more.

A small tear ran down Hades face. He turned on his heel and ran to help the kids.

"Daddy! You're ok!"They shouted.

"Where is mommy?"Nico asked Hades.

"Your mom is not coming with us."He said.

Bianca, since she was older and smarter, realized what happened and started crying. Nico asked what was wrong.

"M-mommy d-died..."She said between sobs.

Nico looked to his father. "Is it true?"He asked.

Hades nodded. Nico looked down. A few tears escaped his eyes and landed on the carpet. Hades had to do something. He took Rocco (who was sleeping) from Bianca and thought of what to do. Then he knew exactly what to do.

First, he took the kids outside. Then he summoned Alecto. He told her to erase the kids memories of who their mother was and how she died, even Rocco's just in case. Once that was done, he had her take the kids to the Lotus Hotel in Las Vegas. The only problem was what to do with Rocco. The older kids couldn't take care of him themselves.

He decided to have Alecto make Nico and Bianca think Rocco died with their mother and find someone at the Lotus Hotel who would take him in. When they got there, Hades took Rocco and split off from the other kids. He asked a ton of people. Finally, he found a scientist who was 28 and had been there for a day (24 days). Hades decided he would be a good choice. He left Rocco with the scientist.

~48 years later~

The scientist finally snapped out of his trance and decided to leave. He got his stuff and checked out taking Rocco with him. He drove to where his lab is, to find the lab and everything (even his car) different. Everything was newer and there was better technology.

Even the things they were experimenting with at the lab were different. They were studying human-animal hybrids. He was so intrigued, he forgot about Rocco. Rocco was experimented on and was put with a little girl his age, who was experimented on the same way.

Both of them now had wings!

And the scientist who took in Rocco all those years ago, was none other than Jeb Batchelder.

******I know it was really short, but it's just the prologue. I'm not sure if Nico and Bianca's ages are right so, deal with it! And I know this isn't how the kids were saved, but in my world it is. ****Now I'm going to go to the dam snack bar and get some dam fries. LOL! (If you don't get it you didn't read The Titan's Curse.) Please review!**

**~Winged Demiwizard**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! 'Sup people?! Sorry it took me so long to update! The reason? I have seven words for you: Sickness, laziness, writer's block, and more laziness. I'll try and update sooner! I promise! Don't kill me! (Runs and hides under bed)**

**Anyway, this story is set after TLO but TLH never happened. It is also set after MAX, but we're going to pretend that the whole birthday thing in FANG happened in MAX. So now the MR characters are all a year older. Got it? Good!**

**xAngelReaperx: I know! I always think that! Like when people do a Thalico story. Their cousins! It's a little weird...Lol good guess though!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl! So how could I own either Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride? They were both written by middle age guys!**

Max POV

Normally, when people write a story or something, they start with introductions. But then I thought, one: since when are we normal? And two: If your reading this, wouldn't you have read the books and already know who we are? So I figured, screw the introductions!

Anyway, now that my rant is over, this is the story of the trip that, pretty much, changed our lives.

It all started when the three younger kids decided they wanted to go on vacation. Fang, (my boyfriend/best friend/right-wing man) and I talked it over and made up our minds. They were right. I mean, we've been around the world but we've never had a real vacation. Now the hardest part:

Picking were we want to go.

As soon as we announced that we were going, all the kids (and Iggy) started talking at once about where they want to go.

"Disney World!" Angel yelled.

"I want to go back to France." Our flying, talking dog, Total, said.

"Area 51!" Iggy and Gazzy said together. _Okay, _I thought, _something is seriously wrong with those two. Don't they know that Area 51 is impossible to find and get into? Crazy pyromaniacs..._

"OH MY GOD! I soooooo want to go to LA! It's so cool! There are so many celebrities and there are tons of really cool places to shop and- "

"Nudge! Relax!" I yelled.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly.

"Fang? Any ideas?" I asked. He just shrugged. Typical Fang...

"Okay, I have an idea. What about...New York?" I asked the flock. I decided New York because I think that we need better memories of that place. I mean, our last time there sucked. I told them this and everyone agreed, so that's where we decided to go.

"Get packing everyone. We'll leave tomorrow morning." I said. Everyone, except Fang who just gave a slight nod, nodded excitedly. They all got up and walked to their respective rooms to start. I went into my room and packed all the clothes I would need for a three or four day trip. I was about to go see if everyone else was finished, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opens and shows...Fang.

"Hey, Fang." I said.

"Hey, Max." He said. He came and sat down next to me on the bed and took my hand.

"You all packed?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I was just going to check and see if everyone else was done packing, wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." Fang said. We got up and walked down the hall in comfortable silence. First we went to Nudge and Angel's room. They were almost done, Angel was just helping Total finish. Why a dog needs clothes, I will never know. We walked to Gazzy and Iggy's next. They were finished. I wonder where they hide all of their bombs, because there were none in their suitcases. Oh well, I probably won't figure it out. After everyone was done, we decided to go to bed because it would be a long day flying tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Fang." I said.

"Night, Max." Fang said, as he kissed me goodnight. When we pulled back, we walked to our rooms and went to bed.

…**..The Next Day...**

I woke up to the best smell on earth. Bacon. I jumped up, got dressed in like two seconds, and ran to the kitchen. I know what your thinking, why so rushed? Two reasons.

One: Bacon is awesome!

And two: When Iggy( I still don't know how he can cook when he's blind...) cooks bacon, all hell breaks loose. If you don't get to the kitchen first, then you get nothing.

I got to the kitchen and there was almost none left. I was the last person there. I took the last ten pieces of bacon and a stack of eggs and pancakes. Once the flock was done, we got our bags and went outside.

"Okay, U and A guys!" I said. Then we jumped into the air and unfurled our wings.

…**..10 Hours Later...**

We were almost at New York, New York. We were flying over a forest in Long Island, when I heard wings behind me. And it wasn't the rest of the flock. It was probably Flyboys. I spun around and out of the corner of my eye I saw the flock do the same thing. What I saw was not what I expected. It looked like a mix between a woman and a chicken. Oookay...that's weird, but nothing we can't handle. I looked at the flock and nodded to them. They nodded back and we got into a fighting stance.

**(A/N: I'm terrible at fight scenes, so bear with me on this one.)**

The lady/chicken thing noticed us looking at it. It yelled (squawked?) a battle cry. We charged. I got there first and sent a roundhouse kick to its head. It barely flinched. I saw the rest of the flock trying to hurt it, as well. They were all kicking out or throwing punches at it. Even Total was trying. He was flying around with his little wings, trying to bite it. It wasn't even drawing blood! This is really weird. Okay...Plan B.

"Fall back, guys!" I yelled before anyone got hurt. They stopped fighting and we flew down and hid in the trees.

"What's the plan Max?" Iggy asked.

"Do you and Gazzy have any bombs on you?" I asked.

"Of course!" They said in harmony. What? I can use big words. I'm not stupid.

"Good. Try tossing as many as you can at it." I said.

"Will do, Max." Gazzy said. They flew up and the rest of the flock and I watched as they threw their bombs at the chicken-woman. It still didn't draw any blood! This is getting ridiculous! Iggy and Gazzy flew back down.

"It's no use! It's like it's invincible. Even our strongest bombs couldn't touch it!" Said Iggy.

"Okay guys," I said. "I have one more plan. Plan C. One of us distracts it, while the rest of us finds its weak point and attacks it. I'll do the distraction if you guys can-"

"Max," Fang interrupted. "I'll do it."

"You sure?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Okay then." I said. I pulled him into a quick kiss. I heard Iggy and the kids gag behind me. I pulled away and said, "Good luck."

"You too." He said. Then he flew up to distract the chicken-woman.

"Ready guys?" I said. They nodded. "U and A guys!" We shot into the air and found Fang leading the chicken-woman a little farther along the forest line. The road down below had some signs along it. With my raptor vision, I could see that they read: PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES!

We started flying towards Fang and the chicken-woman. All of sudden, Fang starts plummeting towards the ground. In that moment, all I could think about was Fang.

"FANG!" I yelled. Then I shot downwards using my super speed and quickly caught him in my arms and flew to the ground. I lied him down and examined him. He was unconscious and I quickly found the cause of his near death plummet. He had three long claw marks on his chest exactly where Ari got him earlier this year. **(A/N: I'm not sure if the year thing is right.)** He had passed out from blood loss. It's a good thing I packed some first aid supplies in my bag just in case. I was faintly aware of the flock surrounding Fang and I, at this point. I fished some bandages out of my bag and wrapped them around Fang's chest. I let out a sigh of relief when he started breathing regularly again. He would be fine.

"Max?" Nudge said. "Will Fang be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." I said. They all breathed sighs of relief, too. I saw Angel yawn out of the corner of my eye. "Come on, guys. Let's get some sleep. I'll take first watch. Iggy, you got second?" He nodded. "Good. 'Night everyone."

"'Night Max." They said. I sat next to Fang's sleeping form and looked out into the vastness of the forest.

…**..1 Hour Later...**

After sitting there for an hour, I heard rustling in the bushes. I woke up the flock and they hid in the shadows. I dragged Fang with me and hid with them. After a few minutes of silence, I saw two shadows step out of the trees.

**I might update earlier than before, but only if I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. I recently watched A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. LOVED IT! Anyone else seen it? To those that haven't, you should! Even if you hate Harry Potter! Do it or I will send Mrs. O' Leary to lick you to death! **

**I recently got obsessed with Danny Phantom, too. Oh my gods! I can't believe they got rid of that show! It was so awesome! Anyone know a really good DP FanFic? If you do, tell me in a review. Please, please, pleeeeaaase review!**

**~Winged Demiwizard**


	3. Chapter 2

**HI! **

**Okay, so the "5 reviews" thing didn't work. *glares at readers* I guess I'll just have to update now. I would like to say thank you to the two people who DID review on the last chapter. **

**So I'll cut the chit-chat and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- Hi everyone! I'm James Patterson _and_ Rick Riordan! ….Yeah, right. That would be awkward to explain. These characters and stories belong to their respective authors. NOT ME!**

Percy POV**  
**

Hi, in case you didn't know from reading the books that were apparently written about my life, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Posideon. One night Annabeth and I were patrolling the borders of Camp Half Blood. Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend and a daughter of Athena. Yes, the Greek gods are real. We are demigods, half god and half mortal. We live at Camp Half Blood, a demigod safe haven (I know, big word, Annabeth's been rubbing of on me.) where we can train and learn to fight.

Anyway, know that that quick recap is over, I'll start the _actual _story.

One night, Annabeth and I were patrolling the borders of Camp. It was around 9:00 P.M. We were just talking about random things. We were scanning our surroundings as we walked, too. We became more wary after the Titan War ended. And then, out of nowhere we heard a noise. Annabeth and I jumped from the sudden sound.

"What was that?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," She replied. "But whatever it was came from those trees." I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. It was a large patch of trees. It was dense and you could hardly see anything in it. I, being the brave guy that I am, had to be dragged, protesting, into the forest by Annabeth.

"But there could be anything in there...," I protested.

"Oh, quit your whining , Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said. "It's not that bad. I'll hold your hand if you're to scared."

"Okay," I told her while I grabbed her hand. We walked until we heard another noise. We followed the source of the sound and found a small clearing. Then we peered through the trees. What we saw shocked us. There, in one of the trees, were six kids scattered among the branches. The oldest three must've been around our age, 16. And the youngest must've been around 8 or 9. I could sense a powerful demigod aura coming from one of the oldest boys. I glanced at Annabeth and I could tell she feelt the same thing. The oldest girl must have heard us because she moved the guy with the demigod aura behind the tree and woke up the others silently. They hid behind the tree with her. Now there was only one thing left to do. We stepped into the clearing.

**I know it's short, but I just wanted to do Percy's POV of the walk towards the Flock. Please don't kill me!**

**I've said it once and I'll say it again, I might update earlier than before, but only if I get at least 5 REVIEWS on this chapter. Come on guys! You can do it! I just want 5 reviews! They can say Hi! for all I care! Just write something! Also, flame my stories all you want! I find it helpful because it lets me know what I'm doing wrong with my stories. It also lets me know whose stories I** _**should't**_** read and review on if they are jerks in their flame reviews. Thanks everyone!**

**Also, I would love to know some good story recommendations. I'll take Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Teen Titans. Also, crossover stories with those fandoms in them.**

**~Winged Demiwizard**


	4. Chapter 3

******AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

******Now that I got your attention, I just wanted to say...thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are so awesome! I ****__****actually******** got my 5 reviews. Thank you so much!**

******BladeOfthePoet- Thanks! And about what you were wondering...It'll be explained in the story.**

******natiliebeglin- I know right! Thanks! Oh, and I think you meant update not review. Just saying, lol.**

******Oh yeah, thanks to the anonymous reviewer who just said hi in their review. That made me laugh when I saw it. **

******Disclaimer- Let me get this through your thick skulls in a way that you will understand: ME NO OWN ANYTHING. ME ONLY OWN PLOT.**

Max POV

We sat behind the tree, watching the two shadows inch closer and closer. When they were about 3 feet away, the taller figure spoke:

"We know you're there. Just come out, we're not going to hurt you." A boy's voice said. Now, it's not normally easy for me to trust someone, but you try arguing with a 7 year-old _mind reader _telling you that they are safe in your head. Slowly, I crept out from behind the tree and walked towards the figures. The Flock followed behind me, Iggy dragging a still unconscious Fang with him. I looked closer at the people and saw a boy and a girl, probably 16. The boy had unruly, jet black hair and sea green eyes. The girl had curly, blonde hair and startling gray eyes. They were both wearing orange shirts and jean shorts of different lengths. They were both lean and muscular. While I was observing them, the boy spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." He smiled, as he stuck out his hand. I shook his hand and he nudged the girl, motioning for her to do the same.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase." She said staring at me with cold, calculating eyes. She didn't stick out her hand for me to shake. You may think that that's rude, but I'm fine with it. This showed me that the girl was like me and the Flock. Wary and hard to earn our trust. I nodded towards her in greeting. Then I got ready to introduce the Flock.

"My name is Max and this is Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and the unconscious one that he's holding is, Fang." I said, gesturing to each Flock member, respectively. The couple's eyes widened when they saw Fang. They looked concerned that he was hurt. They asked how he got hurt. I was planning on lying until...

_Max, they know about the creature that attacked us. _Angel said in my mind.

_Really?_ I asked in the same way.

_Yes. You can tell them how he really got hurt._ She replied

After she said that, I nodded and told Percy and Annabeth the story. Their eyes widened further.

"A harpy," They whispered together. _A what?_ I thought. _That's_ what that thing's called? Weird...

"Do you guys want to stay somewhere safe?" Percy asked. This was a little unexpected. It made me suspicious of them. Angel told me it was safe, so we followed them to wherever they were going, but I was still suspicious.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..." _

A few minutes of walking later, and we had reached our destination. It was a big arch with something written on it in a weird language. There was a big pine tree next to the arch. It had a golden piece of fleece fluttering on one branches. I looked down, and I saw that curled around it's trunk was a..._DRAGON?! _That's a new one!

When the rest of the Flock saw the dragon, they all had different reactions to it.

Iggy and Gazzy high-fived and yelled "Awesome!" simultaneously, Iggy almost dropping Fang in the process. Nudge shrieked and Angel looked surprised, but didn't react any other way.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth yelled, over the noise. When everyone quieted down, Percy said, "Relax! He's friendly. He guards the Camp borders." I was going to ask what kind of camp needed a dragon as a guard dog, but I decided not to push it. Percy and Annabeth led the Flock and I towards the arch. We walked through. Percy and Annabeth sighed.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" Percy said smiling cheerfully.

******I know this one was short too. I couldn't think of anything better. Hope you liked it! From this chappie, on I'll be using song, book, TV, or movie quotes for the line breaks. **

******Also, I would love to know some good story recommendations. I'll take Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Teen Titans. Also, crossover stories with those fandoms in them.**

******Please review! Please, please, please!**

******~Winged Demiwizard**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aloha!**

**Thanks to: fantasybookworm2012, CallMeSoldier, calianngirl, BlackAngelWings1010, ANB162, and BladeOfthePoet for reviewing on the last chapter. And thanks to fantasybookworm2012, for being the only person who has given me a FanFic recommendation, so far. THANK YOU! I'm surprised this story is getting as many reviews as it has. I thought that it was gonna suck. Oh well!**

**BlackAngelWings1010- Don't worry! I will! It's kind of hard to add Fax when half of the pair is unconscious, lol. **

**Calianngirl- Thanks, I love your Hunger Games reference!**

**CallMeSoldier- Thanks, I'm glad you think so because I was trying to come up with an original idea instead of doing the same cliché thing that everyone else writes.**

**BladeOfthePoet- Yeah, it is, but they technically didn't defeat it. They just flew into a place the harpy couldn't get to. I know, poor guy. And about Nudge, she was shocked and tired, so that's why she didn't go all motor mouth.**

**I got the idea to write what song I'm listening to from a lot of FanFics so here goes.**

**Song I'm listening to: Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy**

**Disclaimer- No.**

Max POV

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" Percy said.

Whatever doubt I had of taking Percy and Annabeth up on their offer, vanished immediately when I saw where we would be staying. Even in the dark, the camp looked amazing. There were a bunch of cabins, probably 15 or 16 of them in, in a Ω shape. They all looked completely different. One was growing silver in the moonlight. Another was splattered with blood red paint. One was long and flat and looked like it was made from the ocean floor. One looked like the perfect place for Fang to live, dark, creepy, and mysterious. **(A/N: Oooh….Foreshadowing!) **

There was a big four story house a short distance away from the cabins. Then I saw a pavilion and a big coliseum type building. There were stables for what, I would guess, would be horses. It looked like paradise. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but you try going from sleeping in trees and moving around for years to the place that I was looking at. That's what I thought. You've got nothing to say. So, ha!

Anyway, I heard a thump come from behind me. I followed the source and saw Fang on the ground. Wow, Iggy dropped Fang again. Smooth, Iggy. He must've been shocked by the sight. Wait- how is he seeing this? I looked around and saw Angel, concentrating, while looking at Iggy. Oh….That explains it. I lifted up Fang and put my arm around his waist to keep him from falling. That chicken-woman (Harpy?) must've been pretty strong 'cause he was still unconscious.

I looked at the rest of my flock.

Gazzy looked shocked and had the biggest smile on his face.

Angel looked really happy while she concentrated on sending Iggy that mental image.

Nudge was the most surprising. Nudge, Motor mouth, The Nudge Channel, Nudge was _speechless_. I didn't even think that that was possible. But, hey, I'm not complaining! The last thing we needed was Nudge talking our ears off right now.

So after a lot of staring at our surroundings, Percy decided to break the silence and speak.

"Awesome, isn't it?" He said. The Flock and I nodded. Apparently, Nudge wasn't speechless anymore, because she chose this moment to go motor mouth on us. God help us…

"OMG! It looks so cool! This is where we're going to stay? If it is, then you guys are so awesome! Where do they even get the word awesome from anyway? It sounds so weird! I mean do people, like, sit around and make up weird sounding w-"She was cut off by Iggy slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, Iggy! I thought my ears were going to explode." I exclaimed. Percy and Annabeth looked pretty shocked that Nudge could talk that much, that fast. I can't really blame them. I would be too, if I was meeting her for the first time. They shook their heads and motioned with their hands, for us to follow them down the hill. When we got down to the bottom, with my raptor vision I noticed a shape in front of us running towards us. I tensed and looked back at the Flock. They must have noticed it, because they all tensed, too. Well, everyone but Fang who was still unconscious on my shoulder.

It kept coming closer, not running full speed but not jogging either. It was more like a trotting speed. The figure was definitely taller than us. It looked at _least_ seven feet tall. Either I was hearing things, or it was making a _clop-clopping _sound as it ran.

30 feet…Yup, trotting.

20 feet…_Way_ taller than seven feet!

10 feet…Definitely making a _clop-clopping_ sound….5 feet….

Once it reached us we- minus Percy, Annabeth, and Fang (obviously…) -were shocked by what we saw standing in front of us. It was….

**I think you know who this is. Not the longest but it will get better after they sleep at camp for the first night. The action starts the next morning. **

**Hope it met your expectations! I'd like to get to 30 reviews. So please review. Pleeeaaassse… (Gives readers Bambi Eyes)**

**Song I'm listening to: Lose Yourself by Eminem**

**I'll still take those FanFic recommendations. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Teen Titans, please. Also, crossover stories with those fandoms in them. Please, please, pleeeaaasssee, send them in!**

**Please review! Love you guys! (In a non-stalker way of course….maybe….lol)**

**~Winged Demiwizard**


End file.
